The League of Disney
by TheDisnerd
Summary: Six children of Disney characters are separated from their parents only to return later in life to stop the evil that threatens their existence.
1. Prologue

This is a story I will be co-writing with a friend of mine, so it is possible that the chapters will take some time for updates. Now that this warning is out of the way, let's get to the story!

We do not own Disney, and most of the O.C.s belong to friends, (one notably is Rainlily216)

* * *

**Prologue**

"Hurry! We have to do it now before they get to us!"

"Darling, you mustn't rush me. I still have to check if we even are safe!"

The couple stopped in a semi-dark alley in an alcove before a door. The male, dressed in a purple shirt with a dark maroon vest and matching slacks, tapped his foot impatiently while the female pulled out a pocket mirror. Her clothes portrayed an aura of royalty, the dark cloak around her and a small bundle that she was holding tight with her one hand.

She looked into the mirror and quietly chanted, "Magic mirror in my hand, be it safe to traverse the land?"

As she finished, the glass on the mirror revealed flame and a face, which answered her question:

_Though the night is stark and still, beware of those who wish to kill._

_To save the children of this land, deliver them to a mouse's hand._

The woman put the mirror back into her pocket. She knew what the mirror was saying.

"We really gonna trust that talking shard?" the man asked as they slowly crept around the buildings.

"Unfortunately, yes, for it is all we can go on these days," the woman answered. She then looked down to the bundle, and she saw that her baby boy was still fast asleep.

"Dahling, we made it just in time!" a blond woman said in a thick southern accent as she ran over to a small group in front of an emporium. The couple from the alley was there, as was a mouse. This mouse was no ordinary mouse, however. It stood upon two legs and was about the same height as a ten year old child. It wore a black tuxedo top and red slacks and a pair of black shoes.

The man she had been calling to was a young lad, probably just out of his teenage years. He was carrying his son slowly over to the group so as not to disturb his sleep. The mouse looked at both couples and frowned apologetically.

"Well, I wish it were different," he said, "but the only way to keep them safe is to send them away. They'll have to live with the Norms."

The first couple began to argue, but the mouse held up a finger, quieting them. "It's the only option."

Finally, after thinking it over, both couples handed their babies to the mouse.

"Mickey, I beg of you to give them proper homes," the younger male said.

Mickey Mouse looked over them all and said, "I promise. I know you guys don't think it right now, but I know they'll be back! Something tells me that they are more important than we can imagine."

With that, he turned and opened the gates of Main Street, and went out into the world to save the babies in his arms.


	2. Ashi and Rosalind

All was quite in the pitch-black room, the only thing that dared to pierce through were three little red numbers on the digital clock that rested on the wooden bedside table in it's obvious place next to the queen-sized bed that held a sleeping figure covered fully with the cotton crimson-red blanket.  
The silence remained until the little clock's numbers read 6:45 then a sharp loud ringing sound echoed through the darkness. It was quieted when a black-nailed hand came out of the blanket and slammed down on the snooze button.  
The figure shifted around a moment before throwing the covers off and sitting up, swinging her legs over the side and yawning.  
Falling back onto the soft bed the girl only ended up falling back asleep until once more the little clock rang out again and she was forced to awaken and silence it. Muttering curses under her breath she stood and got ready for the day not bothering to even turn on the lights to her room, she'd never needed them before so why would she need them now? Her parents had always questioned that about her, but her only reply to it was 'The light hurts my eyes.'  
Grabbing her bag Ashi stepped out of her room tying up her midnight black hair with a deep purple ribbon. She yawned again, dusted her hand against her navy blue skirt to smooth out a wrinkle, and fixed the strap of her purple tank-top. Knowing her parents were asleep still, she wandered out to the living room and veered her way to the kitchen from there. After a moment of digging around she ended up settling on a fudge pop-tart she put them in the toaster and went over to her precious little black-bird who's cage was in the living room just by the window which was lucky covered by the curtains.  
"Morning my little baby~" she cooed as she opened the cage door and slowly moved her hand in. The bird looked at the offered hand a moment before hopping onto it. Blood-red lips curled into a small smile as Ashi even more slowly brought her hand with the bird out of the cage.  
She lightly began to stroke the bird's black feathers cooing praises to it. After a time she returned the bird and re-stoked it's food and water supply before going off to get her own food then, once she put on her sunglasses of course she didn't want to be blinded by the sun, headed out to get to school...joy...

* * *

It was rather early to be up at about 5:30in the morning but as the saying goes 'early to bed early to rise...etc.' and Rosalind was not one to sleep in anyway, it took her near to two hours just to get her looks absolutely perfect.

First after waking she went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, blow-dried her blue-black hair, applied her facial treatments, then carefully started brushing her out hair out. After teasing the natural curls some more she carefully washed her face and headed out to get had quite the selection of a wardrobe but today after about thirty minutes of debate she settled on a tight-fitting long sleeve red shirt the showed her curves perfectly, dark blue skinny jeans, a light jacket that was a dark forest green, and finally black boots that reached just passed her ankle with a modest heal and lace tie in the taking time to admire her outfit she headed over to her vanity and began on her took a couple moments of figuring out proper shades and whatnot but finally her eyes were a soft smoky dark grey surrounding her blue-grey eyes, her lips a gentle wine color, and there was a light pink blush upon her cheeks. With a small nod of self-approval she moved onto the final bit, took a moment but soon she settled on a pair of golden tear-drop earrings, at least four small golden bracelets, and of course the only consistent thing was her golden chain necklace with a small cross gently resting just under her collar. She still couldn't fathom why she had ever bought the thing to begin with nor the reason why she was so determined to wear it. She wasn't that religious...

Shrugging it off once again as she always did she walked over to her full-body mirror to once again admire her appearance. "Perfect as always~" She cooed turning this way at that like a model at the end of a runway.  
Now that her daily routine was complete it was time to head out, she had shopping to do! Grabbing her keys and purse she headed out of her small yet luxurious apartment, locked the door, and went over to her cherry-red Mercedes that waited for her in the parking lot.


	3. Lenora and James

Hello readers! This is TheDisnerd, and my coauthor, Wolfeye12!

Wolf: Welcome, foolish mortals, to The League of Disney!

Me:Ah the bonus of living in Cali is she can go to Disneyland any time she wants! She rots her brain on the stuff!

Wolf: Brain? Who needs a brain? Brains are overrated!

Me...

Anyways, it's time to answer the reviews we got! Ready to hear what we have to say?

Wolf: If not, tough!

Me: To our friend, **Rainlily216**, Thank you for the love!

Wolf: It warms my very soul! If I had one, anyways!

Me: You are way to in character. I'm surprised I let you make Ashi.

Wolf: You dare defy me! ME! The Pri-

Me: *covering mouth* DON'T GIVE ANYTHING AWAY! Anyways, you wished to know when Lenora would appear, and here she will be!

Wolf: *mutters something muffled through rudimentary gag*

Me: Hey, watch your tone, or I'll get the soap!

Wolf: *hisses and jumps onto the bed to avoid soap*

Me: You need to lay off the movies for a while. Anyways, you got the next answer I believe?

Wolf: Yes! Umm, **Yuko the**... erm... **Darkness Fighter**... glad you don't_ like_ the story but actually _love_ it, though loving something in contrary-wise is also liking it...

Me: But we digress. I will now spare you the three hours of Wonderland logic you otherwise would have heard. **Michaelaquinn**, I wish we could answer your question fully, but it would spoil a bit of the plot.

Wolf: You won't get anything from us!

Me: Says the person who almost spilled the beans earlier. Anyways, what we can tell you is that they are two of the six main characters. Who exactly they are will be revealed in due time.

Wolf: The suspense is terrible! I wonder how long it will last!

Me: Ok, you switch from Disney to Willy Wonka? I'm calling the psych ward later.

Wolf: No you aren't! you don't have the guts to let them cart me away!

Me: Just answer our reviews so we can get the story up!

Wolf: Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of not answering a review! **maphs59**, I'm sure you figured it all out! You did, didn't you? That's exactly what we were trying to do!

Me: Not exactly hard to see that was what we were doing.

Wolf: You are the winner! You get cookies! Yay cookies! *offers cookies*

Me: I don't think they can accept those through the internet. Anyways, let's not hold them back. Here's the next chapter!

Wolf: WE only own the six characters, one belonging to Rainlily, but all the rest belongs to Disney!

* * *

Lenora Drake rose from her bed early in the morn as she often did. She went over to her bedside table and fixed up her long black hair into a braid, her favorite style. She checked her tan face for any blemishes, but her skin shone as brilliantly as it always did. She went downstairs to the kitchen and started making breakfast for her family. As her younger siblings came in from smelling the tantalizing aroma, she began to plate a generous portion for each of them. Things had been hard for her since her father had left and her mother had passed away, but she did what she could to keep her family safe. She picked up the mail from the floor and looked it over, spying an envelope that was addressed to her. It was gold, and the wax keeping it closed had an impression that she recognized as Disney's famous mouse. She wondered why she had received this and curiously opened the seal.

* * *

James Tolton woke up late, as he always did. He may have been a fully legal adult, but he stayed at home with his parents, even though they weren't his biological ones. He knew he was adopted, having a skin tone of mocha while his entire family looked pale as a ghost. Still, he loved them, and they loved him. He headed downstairs, wondering what the day would bring. This was answered when his mother gave him a gold envelope, complete with a wax seal. As he opened it, he noticed his folks whispering to each other. He wondered what they could be conversing as he began to read.

His parents, however, held on with their whispered conversation.

"You don't think this is what he meant, do you?" his mother asked.

His father just shrugged, saying, "He did say they might be returning in a most desperate time. I just never thought that this day would come. I hoped it never would."


	4. Lorcan and Zachary

Hello everyone, and welcome to our third installment in our story, The League of Disney! I am your main author, TheDisnerd, and here is my coauthor, Wolfeye12!

Wolf: *singing* Welcome to a tropical hideaway, you lucky people you!

Me: If we don't start the story right away, the people are gonna kill you.

Wolf: Hey that actually fit there!

Me: Let's just get to it. We noticed we had only one review after our last chapter.

Wolf: Only one? What happened to all the others?

Me: With my luck, you scared them away.

Wolf: ... Why do I not doubt that? Umm... My bad, peeps!

Me: Now I cast a voodoo curse, may all our luck go in reverse!

Wolf: We can only hope. Say, who's going to answer our one review?

Me: I had most of them last time, so you can have this one.

Wolf: Alrighty! Well then **Rainlily216**, glad you are enjoying the story so far! Sorry it took a while to update, but going to your question about romances between the six...you know we never talked bout that...though as you willl see Zach kinda already has someone that's not in the group so... I dunno I think me and Disnerd here will have to talk that over...

Me: Yep. Gonna talk. But let's not keep them any longer, I think I hear them forming an angry mob outside.

Wolf: NOOOO! NOT AN ANGRY MOB! *hides behind me* Take him first! He started this thing in the first place!

Me: What am I going to do with you? Anyways, we do not own Disney at all. Just the six characters and those affiliated to them.

* * *

Lorcan was rushing to catch up to the figure just in front of him, backpack lazily swung over his shoulder and two golden envelopes in hand. He reached out to catch the figure just as it quickly stepped to the side causing him to nearly fall face-first onto the hard ground. Luckily he managed to catch himself and sighed with relief.

He turned to look over at the one he'd been trying to catch up with. "Just had to do that didn't you?"

Ashi smirked. "But of course, nearly worked too if only you hadn't been able to catch yourself then my plan would've worked."

Lorcan laughed lightly. "Well sorry to ruin your full-proof plan."

It was Ashi's turn to laugh. "I'm sure you won't be as lucky next time."

"Like that's going to happen!" Both laughed and continued on their walk home. "Oh by the way," Lorcan held up the two envelopes he held, "Apparently these were in the front office for us."

"What were you doing in the fr-never mind." Ashi said with a small shake of the head. It was common knowledge that Lorcan wasn't exactly the 'star student' of the school. He spent the majority of the day in the front office normally sitting by the principal's office, it was truly amazing that he'd yet to be expelled.

"In any case," Lorcan said with a smirk, "I took the liberty of picking yours up." He offered the envelope to Ashi but pulled it away before she could grab it. "What do I get for it? I was think somewhere along the lines of money."

Ashi rolled her eyes and pretend to think it over. "How does me not elbowing you in the stomach and taking it anyway sound?"

It was Lorcan's turn to roll his ocean-blue eyes as he handed back the envelope. "So cruel."

Ashi smiled proudly and took the offered item. She looked it over this way and that, not seeing anything but the wax seal in the shape of a very familiar mouse-head. "What it the world are these?"

Lorcan shrugged and ran his free hand through his dark brown hair. "I have no clue, didn't bother to open them."

"Probably invites to 'the happiest place on earth' by the shape of the seal." Ashi stuck out her tongue at that thought but at least pulled her bag around and tucked the envelope into it.

"I suppose, but then maybe there're just tricking us and they're actually invitations to some creepy old manor where we'll meet with a bunch of strangers and we'll get trapped to stay the night there and have to survive while we're all killed off one by one."

Ashi laughed. "That be the case, let's be smart and not accept those invites."

Lorcan nodded. "Yeah…besides you'd probably the only one to survive anyway…"

"Perhaps, and you'd be one of the first to die." She noted that with a sharp jab of her elbow to the other's arm.

Lorcan lightly rubbed at the spot that had been hit. "Ye-HEY!"

Ashi laughed and ran ahead, Lorcan chasing after yelling and cursing at her the whole way.

* * *

Zachary was wrapping up another day of working at his uncle's autoshop. It had been a pretty slow day, no new projects just working on a few cars that were still in shop. With a slight yawn Zach glanced at his phone to check the time brushing stray strands of his blonde hair out of his sky blue eyes to see better. He glanced up as he heard a car approaching putting his phone away at the same time.

He smiled as a blue mustang pulled up, it's driver being a girl, long brown hair flowing loosely about her shoulders, red bangs pushed to the side, and Zach knew that hiding behind the pair of tinted sunglasses she wore were a pair of soft hazel eyes.

Kera smiled and leaned out the window calling out with a teasing tone in her voice. "Why, hello there stranger would you happen to need a ride home?"

Zach laughed a bit. "Didn't your mother warn you about picking up strangers?"

Kera shrugged. "Eh, you look harmless enough."

With a chuckle and small shake of the head Zach went around to the passenger side, leaning over to kiss the Kera's cheek as he got in. Kera's smile grew at the action and pulled out of the autoshop's lot. "So, how was work today?"

"Slow." Zach replied putting on his seat-belt as the car got on the highway.

"Fun, oh by the way I get out early again so if you want I can take you to work and pick you up again."

"Sounds fine by me."

It didn't take long before they pulled into the apartment's parking lot. Both exited the car, Kera pausing a moment to grab her bag out of the back before heading up to their apartment.

Sighing Kera flopped down on the couch tossing her bag on the near-by chair and her sunglasses on the coffee table next to a stack of mail. "Home finally."

"With that I assume you had loads of fun at school today." Zach noted as he went over to picked up the mail on the coffee table and sat on the couch as well after Kera sat up a moment.

Laughing a bit Kera leaned back using Zach's shoulder as a pillow now. "Loads…after all isn't college nothing but parties all day?"

"So it's believed to be anyway." Zach noted wrapping an arm around Kera and continuing to flip through the mail tossing the junk back onto the table. However he paused after coming across a golden envelope…no sender…just a red wax seal of…was that a mouse head?

"Hey Kera, you know what this is?" He asked showing her.

"Not a clue." She replied taking it and looking it over this way and that.

Zach shrugged. "Ah well look at it later I suppose, right now I'm gonna go change."

"You do that." Kera said turning to steal a quick kiss before Zach got up.

After taking a quick shower and changing out of his work clothes Zach glanced over to see the picture of his parents on the dresser. He sighed remembering the accident that claimed their lives.

He'd been taken in by his aunt and uncle after that, and they raised him as though he were there own. He headed back out to the living room to see Kera with a book in her lap a pencil in hand and a blank open note pad on the table.

A small smile came on his face, Kera…she'd been his best friend ever since they'd been little…

Hazel eyes glanced over at the figure standing in the doorway. "What you surprised I'm actually doing what I'm supposed to or something?" She asked with an obviously teasing tone.

Zach shook his head. "Nah just…thinking…I'm getting hungry what about you?"

Kera smiled and nodded. "Food sounds good."

That noted Zach headed to the kitchen, eyes catching a glimpse of the gold envelope still on the table…

* * *

Me: Please R&R!


	5. Fate at Work

**Friends, friends, friends, it's time to read our stuff again!**

**I've finally got my thoughts together and I grabbed a pen!**

**I hope you will forgive me for taking far too long!**

Wolf: He's played too much Epic Mickey 2, and stuck singing this song.

Me: Hey that fit! Anyways, welcome friends to our next installment of League of Disney! We are your authors, TheDisnerd and Wolfeye12!

Wolf: Yolas!

Me: I saw we had a few more reviews than last time, and that's good! More reviews helps motivate us to actually writing faster! Well, that and not having crappy horrible busy days at work where you're so tired you can't even think straight.

Wolf: And for once, I seem like the sane one.

Me: You're never the sane one! Anyways, let's answer our reviewers! **Twilight Surfer**, you changed your name! I like it! Also, we aren't revealing the bad guy for a while.

Wolf: Yeppers. Besides, all it's been so far is introductory crap! You haven't even seen anything of the ruckus that is to come! In any case, **Michaelaquinn** your question about what the envelopes say will finally be answered!

Me: Don't be disappointed when you read it, there is more to come, let me assure you. That is all I can say for now. **Rainlily216**, I'm just going to call you Lenora now, because you made her, therefore I can call you by her name! Anyways, the internet hates us all every now and then. Thanks for taking the time to send a review though!

Wolf: My internet is such a spaz all the time gets really annoying... Good news is it always comes back though... Right then, so now I must get to plotting my part and therefore, Disnerd, mind finishing this off so the readers can get to le story?

Me: Demanding much? Anyways, we do not own anything other than the plot of the story and it's OCs!

* * *

James sat in the food court at the mall at around 4 PM, slowly munching his way through a plate of chili fries, which were his favorite salty snack. He kept looking around to see if his friends would arrive, but he wasn't sure if they really would turn up. He recalled the phone call he had made to them earlier that day…

* * *

_James had used his home phone to call his best friend, Lenora. They had met years ago in high school, and they got along from the start. She picked up after two rings and politely asked, "Hello?"_

"_Hey, it's James. How you been, Len? How are the kids?"_

"_We're all good. They're over at the Johnson's place right now. They agreed to watch them for a while."_

"_Cool. Hey, have you gotten any weird things in the mail lately?"_

"_Funny you should ask, because I got this golden envelope from Disneyland."_

"_I did too! They gave me a free week at the park, including hotel!"_

"_Yeah, seems kinda weird though, seeing as I never entered any contests or even been to the park in over a year. I still haven't even gone on that Little Mermaid ride yet."_

"_Yeah, I know, it's getting too expensive lately. Hey, you should meet me at the mall later. We haven't hung out in a while. Bring your invitation too."_

"_Will do, James."_

_With that, Lenora hung up. James didn't put his end down. He just dialed another number and waited. Finally he heard the other end being picked up and a voice said, "Hello?"_

"_Hey Kera. It's James. Is Zach there?"_

"_Yeah, give me a minute."_

_James waited as he heard her lightly slap Zach awake and tell him who it was. "What's up, man?" he asked groggily._

_James chuckled slightly as he said, "Hey, you guys should try sleeping in its original term for once."_

"_Shut up dude. What are you calling about?"_

"_Me and Lenora both got identical golden envelopes in our mail. I was wondering if you might have gotten one."_

"_Golden envelopes? Yeah, I got on. Never opened it though."_

"_Meet me and Len at the mall later, and bring your envelope. We have to discuss this."_

"_Whatever dude. You're lucky it's my day off."_

_And then Zach hung up._

* * *

James had finished his fries when he saw a girl looking around in the makeup store across the way that caught his eye. She had blue-black hair, a tight red shirt and jeans that accented every almost perfect detail of her body, and a face that would make Nessus cry out in jealousy. He was stunned that such a creature could exist, but being a shy individual when it came to ladies, he kept himself from going to talk to her. That is, until he noticed her dig in her purse and pull out a golden envelope much like the one he had sitting on the table.

James took a chance he normally never would have. He grabbed his envelope and walked over to the girl.

"Hello," he said politely, even though his insides were churning like they were trying to make butter.

The girl turned to him and looked him over. Apparently she decided he was human enough, as she said, "Hello… And who might you be?"

James cleared his throat before saying, "James Tolton. Say, I see you have a gold envelope there. Very fancy." _Smooth move, moron_, he thought to himself.

The girl seemed unamused as she said, "It's not one of my own, I got it in the mail. Haven't opened it yet."

James nodded. "I see. The thing is, I got one too, as did my friends. We're going to be meeting in a bit to talk about them, so maybe you could join us so we can all talk about it?"

The girl seemed to mill it over for a minute before she said, "I suppose I can talk about this, seeing as it has the popular icon of Disney on the seal. Maybe you can tell me why the big shots are sending one to me."

James nodded as he led her out of the shop and to where his friends would be meeting him. "What's your name, might I ask?"

The girl turned to look at him and said, "Rosalind Engel."

The two sat down and shortly thereafter Zach and Lenora arrived, envelopes in hand. They sat down at the table as James introduced Rosalind to them. The group all put their envelopes in the middle and pulled out the letters to compare. The letters all read:

_Dear valued guest,_

_You have been selected in our random draw for a week's worth of fun and excitement at the Disneyland Resort! Your week will include hotel, park entry, and dining! Everything is complimentary to you!_

_We very much hope you will come to enjoy in the magic that is in store for you!_

_From your dearest friend,_

_Mickey Mouse_

"Their getting real desperate if their sending random people free stays at the park," Rosalind said as she took out a compact and fixed up her already perfect makeup. "Doesn't mean I won't go. If it's free, I'm all for it."

"But doesn't it seem odd that of all the people in the area, they choose us four, none of us who knew about it or entered any contest?" Lenora asked, getting slightly irritated at the extra companion.

"She has a point," Zach said as he leaned back in his chair. "And for all we know, it may not be just us. There could be a few more people who got these golden envelopes of Disney's"

James sat quietly, thinking about everything. It was free, which was very tempting, but it was also part of something none of the four knew about. Something seemed… off to him.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. James turned to see two kids who he guessed had just gotten out of school, as both had their backpacks. One was a girl with hair that made a raven look like a dove, and the other was a boy who had the very eyes of a troublemaker.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we overheard you discussing about golden envelopes?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, we were. Why?"

"God, Lorcan, you don't need to tell them!" the girl said, clearly showing she didn't want to be there.

"But Ashi, they seem to know about them, so why not try to figure it out before barreling in head first just to find out it's all a setup?"

"Only you would fall for a setup like that!"

James cleared his throat and said, "You guys got golden envelopes too?"

The boy nodded, revealing the two envelopes from his hoodie pocket. They were identical to the ones on the table.

"Well, why don't you join us?" Lenora asked politely, pulling over two more chairs.

The two shrugged at each other and sat at the table. They all talked about the various things they could do about it, with Ashi always saying, "Just ignore the damn thing!" and Rosalind saying, "Why not go, it's not costing you anything?"

Finally it was agreed that they would all go together. The six shook hands (in a long drawn out process, as Rosalind seemed to be afraid of touching Ashi's hand) and exchanged phone numbers so they could contact before they went to the park. Then, the group headed off to get everything prepared for the big day.

* * *

Me: Welp, that's your story for today! Feel free to read and review!

Wolf: And remember, the reviews give us a speed boost, like coffee to a hyperactive squirrel!

Me: Or when you have a honey pot tied to a stick attached to Pooh Bear.

Wolf: That too!


End file.
